


Broken

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy tries to break the girl held captive in his basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Lucius Malfoy was not the man he'd thought himself to be. The past few months had made that painfully, humiliatingly clear. The Dark Lord had taken up residence in his home, mocked and insulted him to his face, and urged his compatriots to laugh at him. He tormented his son in the guise of honoring him, and drove his wife to cry in the privacy of their bedroom. The Dark Lord had even taken his wand. Lucius felt powerless and helpless and _impotent_ for the first time in his life.

It was an unbearable feeling. He was a Malfoy, he'd had wealth and power and few wizards had not envied him. Now he was _emasculated_. It was a desire to remember what it felt like to be powerful that led him down to the basement. He would scare the Lovegood girl, perhaps torture her a little, and he would feel better. 

He had not expected her to be so strange, so...serene. She was not afraid. Even when he hurt her, she regained her composure and looked at him with pity. She talked nonsense in a way that sounded wise. 

Lucius found himself going back down to the basement more and more. She was a challenge, but one he felt he could prevail over. He found new ways to torture her mentally and physically, but she did not crack until Lucius seized her by the hair one day. He'd intended to strike her but he saw the first sign of fear in her eyes and a tremble in her lips and his excitement went straight to his cock. 

He kissed her. He could have raped her brutally and that would have had its pleasure, but he thought he would break her more thoroughly and more sweetly by manipulating her body until she wanted it. 

He suckled her small breasts and bit them gently, he licked her virgin cunt and stroked her to orgasm after orgasm - and she remained silent through it all. When Lucius finally fucked her, he did not know what look was on his face that made her tell him, so quietly, so gently, that it was okay. He did not finish. He got up and simply left.

Lucius never returned to the basement.


End file.
